Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Leona NTF 01
Summary: ::Regalo para Jomagaher:: Raph y Casey son novios desde hace un tiempo. Pero Casey, se olvida de algo importante y necesita que Raphael lo perdone.


Regalo de Cumpleaños

Me miro en silencio esperando una respuesta. En sus ojos había un gran temor al rechazo, pues no creía que correspondería sus sentimientos debido a muchas cosas que él era. Una tortuga, un mutante, un ninja, un gay…Sin contar su explosiva personalidad. Todo eso debía pasar por su mente en el preciso instante que me confeso su amor. No se imaginaba que desde hacia un tiempo el me gustaba.

Haciendo uso de mi costumbre de actuar y no hablar,lo bese en los labios. Primero dulcemente y después lo intensifique un poco. Raphael estaba sorprendido al respecto pero se relajó y correspondió mi beso con la misma intensidad. Nuestros labios se separaron brevemente para retomar aire pero volvimos a besarnos al instante con más lujuria que antes. Tome a Raph por la cintura, él me correspondió tomando mi espalda. El suave vaivén de nuestros cuerpos logro que lo apresara contra la pared de la azotea de mi edificio.

-Esto…¿Significa que somos…una pareja?- Hablo con leves pausas debido a la falta de aire. Lo mire unos momentos debido a que el sonrojo de su cara lo hacia jodidamente adorable.

\- Si – Respondí mientras tomaba su cintura nuevamente para acercar su cuerpo al mío – Somos pareja- Volví a besarlo como quien sella un pacto de por vida. Éramos novios, en esos momentos, solo me importaba eso.

:::::::::::::::::

Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente. Llegue a amar a Rapha como si fuera el amor de mi vida. El era mi todo. Peleábamos de vez en cuando pero siempre nos arreglábamos rápido. Nos hablamos todos los días, ya sea por celular, por redes sociales o en persona. Poco a poco, Raphael se convirtió en la cosa más importante para mí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Cas?- Me pregunto Raphael por el teléfono- ¿Entrenar, jugar algún video juego o quieres ver un película?

Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Ese día había tenido práctica de hockey, además de una pelea con uno de mis compañeros. Después tuve que limpiar la cafetería como castigo. Debido a eso perdí el último autobús para llegar a casa y tuve que caminar una hora entera. Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso.

-No, Rapha, no creo que pueda ir para la guarida hoy- Respondí con voz ronca- Me quedare en casa, amor- Del otro la lado de la línea se escuchó un silencio incómodo. Pensé que Raph comprendería sin embargo lo que escuche fue una pregunta que me sorprendió.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?- La voz de Raph se oía un poco molesta. No comprendía porque hablaba de esa manera.

-¿Martes?- Intente adivinar la importancia de la fecha sin conseguirlo. No cumplíamos mes ese día.

-Olvidado- El tono de desconexión se escuchó cortante como la despedida de Raphael ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Le hice alguna promesa y me olvide? No entendía nada.

A pesar de todo eso, me acosté en mi cama. Los parpados me pesaban mucho. Además de que mi cuerpo no se podía mover más. Necesitaba dormir durante diez horas seguidas.

" _Seguro no es nada"_ Pensé cerrando los ojos.

::::::::::

Una estridente canción de Metálica me despertó alrededor de las once de la noche, era mi celular que indicaba que me estaban llamando. Somnoliento, tome el aparato para contestar mientras maldecía por dentro.

-¿Hola?- Con mi mano derecha me refregué la cara en un intento por espantar el sueño.

\- ¡Casey Jones!- Un grito horrible entro en mi oído- ¡¿Dónde estas?!- Abril O´Niel estaba enojada. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Aparentemente, estaba en muchos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Alargaba las letras mientras hablaba. No tenia muchas ganas de escuchar a la chica gritándome por lo que seguramente seria una pavada. Las mujeres y sus cosas, menos mal que soy gay.

\- No puedo creerlo- Chillo- Eres un gran idiota, Jones. Olvidarte del cumpleaños de Raphael como si….

No recuerdo que más dijo, principalmente porque mi celular termino en el piso de la sorpresa. Era el cumpleaños de mi Raphie y yo como un estúpido lo había olvidado. El día especial de la persona que más amo y me lo olvido de ello ¿Cómo era posible? Era un idiota con todas las letras puestas. Todo era mi culpa. A principios del mes, Raph me comento la fecha. Yo le había prometido algo increíble: Una canción de amor. Compuesta y escrita por mí. Sin embargo, lo había olvidado y mi regalo no estaba echo. Era un idiota ¿Por qué no mire la fecha? ¿Por qué?

Asustado, le colgué a Abril para llamar a Raphael. En mi mente solo repetía una frase…

" _Contéstame, Raphael, contéstame, por lo que más quieras"_

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Tenía que hablar con él pero solo escuchaba una voz de mujer que decía lo mismo cada vez.

"El número que usted está intentado comunicarse se encuentra apagado o está fuera de servicio. Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono"

Cada vez con más desesperado marcaba a Raphael por teléfono en un intento desesperado por llegar a comunicarme y disculparme. También quería explicarme, dándole razones para que me perdonara. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba….

"El número que usted está intentado comunicarse se encuentra apagado o esta fuera de servicio. Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono"

No había de otra, quizás si le mandaba un mensaje podía contestarme.

-Hola…Raphael…Te llamo porque necesito que me perdones, amor. Entiendo que estas enojado pero por favor, deja que te explique todo. Igual yo…mañana voy a la guarida hablamos. Si escuchas esto antes de dormir…Recuerda que te amo, dulces sueños- Deje ese mensaje después del tono. Mas seguí intentando comunicarme hasta que la voz de la mujer dijo algo diferente.

"El saldo de su línea es insuficiente para realizar esta llamada. Para seguir comunicado, recarga su saldo en los comercios habilitados….

No quise escuchar más, tire el teléfono en la cama. Me dirigí hacia la guitarra que posaba en la esquina. Esperaba que poder hacer algo digno de Raph en poco tiempo.

:::::::::::::

Leonardo se encargó de traer a Raphael a la sala con los ojos vendados. Fue muy amable en irse casi de inmediato. Raphael, con el seño fruncido y los ojos tapados, mascullo algunas malas palabras creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Por eso mismo, se sorprendió en el momento en el que escucho unos acordes de guitarra. Se quitó la venda dando paso a unos brillantes ojos verdes.

 _Me encanta como eres_

 _No creo merecerte_

 _Tal vez porque eres_

 _Todo lo que yo espere_

No era común que yo fuera alguien romántico y tampoco lo era Raphael, es solo que esta vez y solo esta vez yo seria alguien así y esperaba que Rapha lo fuera olvidándose de su odio por la cursilería.

 _Soy solo un idiota_

 _Perdón por eso_

 _Quizás puedas_

 _Olvidarte de eso hoy_

 _Quizás no sea el mejor de todos_

 _Entiende por favor que hago lo que puedo_

 _Para ganarme tu corazón_

 _No…_

La carcajada de Raphael fue capaz de hacerme parar. Se reía tanto que lloraba de la risa.

-¿De…De que se trata todo esto?- Pregunto luego de una media hora de risas y más risas.

-Pues de que me olvide tu cumpleaños y quería disculparme contigo- Explique consternado. La tortuga comenzó a reírse aun más fuerte.

-Mi cumpleaños es en seis meses, Andy- Contuvo la risa unos momentos- Ayer era noche de juegos según Mikey y quería que vinieras solo porque me aburriría solo con todos jugando cosas tan estúpidas.

-Pero…Abril me llamo y dijo…-Estaba en un estado se shock. Una vez más la carcajada de Rapha me interrumpió.

-Eso fue una broma que Mikey le dijo que hiciera- Se limpió algunas lágrimas más y volvió a su ataque de risa- Dios mío, Jones te pasas. Me muero por contarle esto a los demás.

-¿Y el celular apagado? ¿No estabas enojado?- Rapha se rio aun más fuerte. En medio se sus risas escuche una "No tenia batería"

Definitivamente, la pelirroja me las pagaría.


End file.
